


PROMISES TO KEEP

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, I dont not own Blacklist or its characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story where Red and Liz are still on the run; but a phone call from Tom Keen to Liz will change all their lives....forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." Robert Frost

Red and Lizzie settled on the antique sofa that stood center stage in the old theatre that Red’s old friend, Gerta, had so graciously offered for their disposal.  
Safe for the moment, Red poured Liz a glass of wine, then a generous portion for himself. Gone was his signature suit, tie and vest. Instead he had chosen a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeve gun metal grey Henley shirt, the top three buttons open to allow comfort.  
The hostages from the diner were unharmed and free, thanks to Ressler and the FBI, Marvin and Becky were on their way to Red’s banana plantation in Fiji, and a plan was beginning to form from clues that Red’s former lawyer had discovered in the fulcrum.  
Yes, things were definitely looking up and hopefully within weeks, maybe even days, the Cabal would be toppled and Lizzie would be free. Red allowed himself a smile for the first time that day. Nothing was more important than Lizzie’s exoneration. He allowed himself a long admiring look at the lovely woman opposite him on the sofa. Red was determined with every fiber of his being, that he would not fail her again.  
“You look like the cat that ate the canary.”  
Her smile warmed his heart. “It seems as though there’s finally a proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak.” At Lizzie’s raised brow and amused expression, he continued.  
“Calling in Marvin to study the information in the fulcrum was the right decision. I must admit Lizzie, it’s good to be correct yet again.”  
“You’re in a good mood,” she pointed out, then took a welcome sip of wine.  
“We’re both alive, Lizzie, I’d say we’re ahead of the game at the moment, wouldn’t you?”  
As Lizzie nodded, her cell phone buzzed.  
Red held his breath. A frisson of rage combined with concern slid up his spine. It’s him again, he thought. Playing on her feelings, preying on her heart of gold. Plying her with words of love and promises, proclaiming that he’d returned to ‘save her.’ As if Elizabeth needed to be saved by anyone.  
Keen. Luring her in, promising her hearts and flowers.  
Her forced smile told Red that he was correct, yet again.  
#######  
Lizzie frowned when she heard his voice. Why did she answer the phone? When would she ever learn?  
“Tom, you shouldn’t call me anymore. I thought you were on your boat, sailing away into the sunset. Listen to me, I’m perfectly fine, and all this will be over soon.”  
“Liz, we have to meet, I have important information to share with you. This is important. You have to get away from Reddington. He’s not what you seem. I have news that will free you. Just meet me in an hour, I promise, I’ll keep you safe, and you’ll have the proof you need to exonerate you. Liz, I found Karakurt.”  
Liz felt her heart race in her chest. Karakurt? The man who could possibly lead to her freedom? Well, that’s if he confessed, she mused. She looked up at Red, saw the combination of anger, rage, and pain in those expressive green eyes. She had a decision to make. And it could cost her, her life, or her freedom.  
She had a gun. And could take care of herself. But she also needed to know if Tom was telling the truth. Like Red, she found it hard to believe anything Tom Keen had to say. The night she spent with him on the boat was a mistake, she knew that now. It was more like a ‘goodbye’ to Tom, and she was okay with that. She’d meet with him, but would make another phone call first.  
“If I say yes, where do you want to meet?”  
“At Wing Yee’s, remember? I’ve been working with Agent Cooper. He’s going to meet us there at Midnight. It’s all going to be alright, Liz.”  
The line went dead. Liz shut her burner phone and slipped it in her jeans pocket.  
Red shook his head. “He wants you to meet him. This is not a good idea, Lizzie.”  
Liz stood up and approached him. Slipping her hand around his wrist, she lifted her gaze to him. “Red, I have to do this. I’m armed. I have to get to the bottom of this and end it with Tom. I’m just going to talk to him.” She squeezed his hand, watched the pain reach his eyes, and her heart broke in two.  
“I know you trust me, Red. And I trust you to back me up, ok? I need to do this. He says he’s found proof of my innocence. He’s found Karakurt.”  
His hand caressed her face. “He’s lied to you before, Lizzie. And I do trust you. It’s him I don’t trust. You may be walking into a trap.”  
“I know that; that’s why we need to call Ressler.”  
Red frowned, bit the inside of his mouth. “He’ll arrest you, Lizzie, is that what you want?”  
“I have to risk it, Red.” She stepped away from him to call Ressler.  
She nodded weakly, forced a smile. “I know. But what if I’m not? What if he really has Karakurt? What if I can be free by the end of the day, Red? I don’t know how much longer I can do this; run from place to place, escaping within an inch of our lives every day. Cars, boats, planes…..what else will it take, Red?” Liz grabbed her hair and shook her head, trying to keep the tears in check. “How much longer can I do this without losing my mind?”  
#####  
Red saw the signs. Lizzie was cracking under the pressure of all that was happening. As strong and resilient as she appeared to be, the strain of the last five weeks was weakening her resolve. If there was some sort of resolution o be found today, he’d help her to end this. Then, he’d fly her away, somewhere where no one would find them, to help her heal from this ordeal.  
There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to secure her freedom.  
Even if it meant her seeing Keen again. One last time. Whatever the outcome, after today, Keen would be gone.


	2. "...and then, something else will begin."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Liz meet Tom? and if she does, how will it all end? If its up to Red, the end will be swift and sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.

Dembe and Baz returned from staking out the restaurant, and reported to Red, while Liz sat in one of the audience chairs, surrounded by the three men, all of them dressed in solid black. Invisible, she thought. Would she ever wear normal clothes again? A pair of heels? Acocktail dress or bathing suit?  
Looking at Red she thought: a Guyabera dress?  
When would Elizabeth ever be visible again? Today? Tomorrow? Never? Damn she didn’t even know her name. Was it Keen? Scott? Restova?  
“Lizzie, did you hear me?”  
She picked up her head to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. “Sorry.”  
“Keen’s alone at a corner table, back to the wall, facing the door,” Dembe stated, while handing Baz an automatic weapon.  
Red nodded, slipping on a black denim jacket, pulling a knit cap over his head, then handed Liz a black hoodie. “Baz will cover the back entrance with his team, Dembe and I will be out of sight, but close, to cover you.”  
Baz and Dembe nodded, then led the way outside to a non-descript car, sitting in the front, while Red slid in the back with Liz, sitting close. He’d hoped that by now she’d abandon this fool-hardy plan. Knowing her tenacious resolve, however, he decided to support any plan she needed to put into play. Red faced her, took her hands in his own. They were cool to the touch, but he managed a smile and saw the weariness in her own. Looking at her, holding back all he felt for now, all Red wanted was to run away with her, far away, where no one could find them, and he had the resources to do just that, but he wouldn’t, not yet. Caressing her knuckles to warm them as the car wound its way through the streets to their meeting place. Silence would not help either of them.  
“When I was twelve,” he began in a low comforting whisper. “I attended my first Valentine’s dance. I asked Phoebe Carmichael , the most popular girl in the sixth grade, to attend with me. She had the longest black hair,” he sighed. “I was in love, I was sure of it. Unfortunately, Buddy Morgan asked her too. Well, circumstances were such that Buddy was everything I was not: an athlete, tall as a skyscraper, family rich as Croesus. I was just the funny looking bookworm with horn-rimmed eyeglasses who worshipped her from afar...long story short, she accepted Buddy’s invitation.”  
Liz wondered if his story was true or he’d made it up to make a point. “That’s it?”  
Red tilted his head and watched as Lizzie focused on him. Her hands warmed a bit from his touch, so he continued. “Hardly. Long story short, seems the golden boy tarnished his own reputation by cheating on his mid-terms and was expelled right before the dance. So, in the end, I won Phoebe by default and she consented to attend with me.”  
Lizzie smiled up at him, grateful that he had recited the story to calm her down. “Did you kiss her at the end of the night?”  
Red, shrugged and tilted his head. “Good Lord, no,” he exhaled a chuckle. “I was so intimidated by her that I threw up cherry punch right there on the dance floor. But instead of allowing me to run home to hide, Phoebe took me into the boy’s room and helped clean me up. I swore I’d never attend another dance again, but the year after, there Phoebe was, asking me this time. Luckily, I’d enjoyed a growth spurt, sported wire rims, and stayed away from the punch.”  
Lizzie squinted at him, suspicious that he was just making up the story, but was grateful for his voice, his attention, thankful that he was here with her. “Lucky Phoebe.”  
But it was clear to Red that Lizzie was on edge. Her nerves were obviously frayed because of their situation. How Red longed to just take her away, somewhere no one would ever find either of them. But they needed proof to find her innocent, because she was innocent. She would settle for nothing less, and he admired her greatly for it.  
“Lizzie, do not take any unnecessary risks.”  
She didn’t answer, just slipped her gun into her back holster. Her silence did not work for him. He blocked her way before they walked out the door. “Lizzie, look at me.” His eyebrows raised and arched, his head up, eyes focused and unblinking. “The first sign of trouble, you get out. I’ll be right there, understand?”  
Liz nodded, touched his arm lightly, then walked out with him. A ribbon of dread slid up her arm as she and Red got in the car, and headed toward the restaurant.  
#######  
Tom was waiting for her in a corner booth, back to the wall, far from any windows.  
Liz wanted this over with, quickly. She looked around and saw few diners, but no Karakurt. “Where is he?”  
Tom smiled. “Is that all you have to say to me? Have some tea, Liz. Hey it’s good to see you. I’m so happy to see you’re still alive.”  
Liz’s brow furrowed, her instincts gnawing at her. This was a bad indeed, a bad idea. Had her judgment clouded her brain so much so that she could no longer see straight? All this time on the run with Red, hadn’t it taught her anything? When would she come to the realization that Red was her partner, her support, and that he did was for her safety? For her freedom?  
“He’s not here, is he?”  
Tom shrugged and smirked. “Look, Karakurt doesn’t matter. You’re here now, lets go away, the boat is at the dock and I we can sneak away quietly. We can go wherever you want to go, and this will all be over. Reddington put you in this position. He is the source of all your problems. Liz –“  
“Red has kept me safe all this time, not you!” She stood, and tried to lower her voice, not to draw attention to herself, but this time, he’d gone too far. She needed to go, Red was outside waiting. This nonsense with Tom had to end – now.  
Tom laughed, grabbed her arm to prevent her from rising. “Liz, think a minute. We can go anywhere you want. I’ll get you out of her and we can go anywhere. I came back for you, Liz. Listen to me –“  
She snatched her arm from his grip. “I’m through listening, Tom. I have to let go of the past, so do you. This meeting is over. I have to leave or someone will see me.”  
Out of the corner of her eye, Liz watched as Red appeared in the entrance of the doorway. Sirens in the distance alerted both of them to look to the front door of the restaurant.  
Red drew his gun, as did Liz.  
What few patrons graced the establishment, rose and ran out the door. Tom rose, faced Red. “I’ll take care of her now, Reddington. All this,” he gestured in the direction of the police sirens, “is your fault. You put her in harm’s way from day one. Why didn’t you just stay out of our lives?”  
Red itched to pull the trigger once and for all, put an end to all this but as he did in the past, would never hurt Lizzie by ending Tom Keen. Lizzie was minutes away from the wrath of Agent Ressler and the FBI. “Elizabeth, it’s time to go.”  
Tom faced her, desperation clouding his face. His smile disappeared. “You’re not going anywhere.” He drew his gun, and held it to Lizzie’s head. “Sorry, babe, but you are worth a lot of money to Matias Solomon. We’re getting out of here before the FBI can bring you in.” He smirked and shrugged as Liz watched Reddington move slowly, making sure Tom was cornered.  
“Drop your gun, Reddington, or this time, I will pull the trigger, trust me.”  
Red had no intention of doing so, until Liz’s eyes implored him to do so. “Please, Red. Do what he says.”  
“No.”  
Sirens wailed louder. They were close, only blocks away. Red’s guts burned as he watched the raw fear on her face, wished he could take the pain into himself. She didn’t show it, but he could sense it from her, that’s how well he knew Elizabeth Keen. All of her. With just a tiny furrow of her brow, that minute quiver of her lip, he took it as a sign. She was going to do something to try and them both. He didn’t yet know how, but he knew.  
God, he loved this woman.  
“You won’t get out of this alive, Keen. And you know why?”  
Tom used Liz as a shield, pushing her in front of him. “Not this time, Reddington. Liz and I are leaving, now. I have a delivery to make, and she’s the prize.”  
Red’s sneer was not lost on Lizzie. His left eye twitched, signaling her that now was the time. “She’s no one prize,” he growled.  
It was all either of them needed to take action. With a swift move, Liz deftly moved her left booted foot back and kicked Tom square in the chin, pushing him off balance, and giving her just enough time for her to retrieve her weapon.  
Before Red could get off a shot, Liz turned, gun pointed straight at Tom, but not before Tom got off a shot and hit Liz in the shoulder. Bleeding and weakened in her gun hand, she heard Red call, “Lizzie!”  
Screaming in pain at the burning pain shooting down her shooting arm, she would not lose Red, not to Tom, not to anyone. Summoning all her strength and courage, through her agony, she managed to weakly squeeze off a single shot.  
Before Red could shoot, he watched as Lizzie’s single shot hit Tom Keen squarely in the chest, dead on.  
She dropped the gun at her side, and cried out in agony. Red ran to her, panic gripping him as he saw the blood oozing from her wound, blooming through her shirt and jacket. “We have to get out of here, now.”  
She took one look at her ex-husband, and doubled over in Red’s arms. “Oh God, Red, oh God….”  
At the sound of the gun shot, Dembe rushed in, and ran to both Red and Liz, shielding them both. “Baz has the car outside. There’s another exit through the alley.”  
That was all Red needed. Cradling a wounded Lizzie and leading her away, he whispered, attempting to calm her until he could get her to the safety of his jet. “Shh, I’ve got you, Lizzie; it’s gonna be okay. It’s time to go.”  
She allowed herself to be led out the door to the car, where Red and Dembe gingerly, yet quickly, placed her in the back seat, cradled by Red who attempted to staunch her bleeding with his handkerchief. With Dembe driving and Baz riding shotgun the front seat, fully armed, and prepared for anything, they sped away, past filthy dumpsters and garbage cans, and raced down the side streets, just as the FBI passed them, but not noticing the non-descript car that held the fugitives.  
#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Lizzie come to terms with all she's done? Please give me your thoughts, love hearing from all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and a wounded Lizzie escape on Red's jet; they will fly to warmer climes so that she can recover physically. The question of her mental and emotional state is devastating to Red, shattering his heart, because once again, he feels he's failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading - I love you all.
> 
> I do not own Blacklist or its characters.

Five seconds later, Agents Ressler and Navabi arrived on site. With the rest of the team crashing through the restaurant bearing arms, they were met with nothing except for the faint hint of gunpowder drifting through the air, settling over a single body.  
The agents stared at the bloodied form of Tom Keen, a single bullet wound through the chest. Ressler knelt next to the body. “I’m disappointed.”  
Navabi joined him, while other members of the team spread out and took over the scene, looking for the shooter or shooters. But Ressler knew that whoever killed Tom Keen – or whatever his name was – was already long gone.  
Navabi commented wryly. “Thought you hated the guy. You’re sorry he’s dead?”  
Ressler shook his head, stood with hands on hips, a tiny smile curving his mouth. “I’m just sorry it wasn’t me who shot him.”  
As the ME approached both agents, Ressler threw out orders. “Check his pockets, bag him, tag him, and get him the hell out of here. I want that bullet out and analyzed.” Let’s see who did the honors, he thought. But he already knew who did the deed. Actually it could only have been one of two people.  
Ressler didn’t care who did it. Just made his job a little easier. Seconds later, he had nearly predicted the buzzing of his cell. He didn’t have to look at the caller ID to know who was on the other end.  
“Donald….I trust you’ve arrived at the scene of the crime, albeit a little late. No matter. It seems once again we’ve graced you with a gift.”  
Reddington.  
Ressler turned from the crowd of technicians and FBI personnel and walked outside the restaurant. “You wouldn’t be calling if you didn’t have something for me, Reddington.”  
“I do. Seems that Keen was going to kidnap Agent Keen and hand her over to Solomon, who I assume, is close, or was. I would suspect all the annoying police sirens scared him off. No matter, I’ll find him, and soon.”  
Ressler shook his head. “Stop playing judge, jury and executioner, Reddington. Someday this will all end. I will find you. Both of you.”  
“Ah, I see you’re a dreamer, but I’m sorry to disappoint you, Donald. Not today, I’m afraid.”  
The line went dead, and Ressler tucked his phone back into his pocket, turned, and re-entered the restaurant. Right now his focus was on finding Solomon, proving The Director was the head of The Cabal, and catching up with the fugitives.  
#####  
Liz was drifting in and out of consciousness as she lay in Red’s arms. He and Dembe had put pressure on her wound, which wasn’t life threatening, but nevertheless, made Red uneasy.  
Red’s hands were crimson from her blood, and he struggled to keep his calm in the wake of all that happened.  
His low, calming tones told of his concern for her. He needed to get to his plane, where his medical team would meet them and tend to her wounds. Once Edward had them in the air, Red could breathe a little easier, and decide where they would hold up until she was well again. Nothing was more important than Lizzie’s well being.  
Lizzie had killed Tom. Purposefully, with intent, to save Red’s life. “Thank you, Lizzie,” he whispered in her ear, remembering the last time he thanked her for saving his life. That time, she’d shot and killed Yebari; a close call, as her name crossed his lips just prior to Lizzie’s appearance.  
“We’re here.” It was Baz’s voice, interrupting Red’s thoughts. Dragging his eyes from Liz, Red was silently thankful to see his jet, Edward standing at the door, and a medical team Red recognized, standing at the ready when Dembe opened the back car door.  
“She took a clean shot through the right shoulder, in and out of consciousness, and bleeding heavily.” Red reluctantly put her in the hands of the experienced technicians, who gingerly took her from his arms. “Careful, she’s hurting,” he grimaced, following her out of the car. Together, all of them rushed to the plane, then up the steps. Red directed them to the small cabin in the back of the plane, where his tiny bedroom was located. He shrugged off his jacket, threw his hat on a nearby seat, and refused to leave her side as her jacket and shirt were cut off to access her wound.  
#####  
As the emergency team gently placed Liz on Red’s bed, Red settled next to her, his worried gaze never wavered from her as his personal surgeon approached.  
“Andrew, does she need a transfusion?”  
The doctor shook his head. “No, luckily, the bullet went straight through, didn’t hit any major arteries.” He touched Red’s arm. “She’s going to be okay, Ray, honest.”  
Still covered in her blood, Red made no move to leave her to clean up. It wasn’t important; he’d do it later. He grabbed her tiny, blood-stained hand and caressed it within both of his. Leaning over her still form, he whispered. “Elizabeth, you’re safe, sweetheart,” then kissed her cheek.  
As Andrew cleaned and administered stitches, and his small team expertly and quickly took her blood pressure, her temperature, then wrapping her shoulder in clean gauze, Red noticed that she hadn’t roused. She was still, pale. He thought he’d vomit.  
“Why isn’t she waking up, Andrew?”  
The tall, lanky man looked over to Red, saw his obvious stress and managed a supportive smile. “She’s passed out from the trauma and loss of blood, but she’s young and very strong. You’ve got yourself a real warrior here.”  
Trauma indeed, Red thought, a tiny muscle in his eye twitched in rage as the vision of Keen’s hands on Liz infuriated him. She killed her ex-husband to save him. He would move heaven and earth to make sure she was stress free while she recovered. They were flying toward a warm, tropical clime where she’d be guarded night and day, and his private beach would serve to bring the color back to her beautiful face.  
“Yes, she is indeed, a warrior,” Red whispered. And I will die if I lose her. I can’t lose her.  
Dembe entered the cabin. “We’ll be in the air in ten, Raymond.”  
Red nodded. “Good. We need to get to the house so we can take care of her properly.” He rubbed her knuckles, willing her to wake up and talk to him, yell at him, anything but this insipid silence. He needed to see those beautiful blue eyes directed at him.  
Andrew interrupted Red’s thoughts. “You look like you could use a drink. Let’s talk, Ray.”  
Red was reluctant to leave Liz. “We can talk right here.”  
Dr. Andrew Rossville, who’d been not only Red’s personal physician for over two decades, but a trusted friend, decided to speak up. “Let me be frank.”  
Red puffed out a tired chuckle, but his eyes held no humor as he looked up at a trusted friend. “I’ve never known you to be anything but, so say what’s on your mind.”  
Rossville sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Lizzie. “I’m sorry for what the both of you are going through, Ray, and I know you’re private beach will do wonders for both of you. You look like hell.”  
Now Red allowed himself to smile, never letting go of Lizzie’s hand. She was quiet and still, but he felt better knowing Andrew was close by. “Well, that’s probably an improvement of how I looked before Elizabeth was shot.”  
“That’s what I wanted to say, Ray. She’ll heal, one hundred percent, physically, but mentally, emotionally, but, the trauma of being shot, the emotional upshot of her experience…..” he shrugged.  
Red’s upper lip curled in a vicious sneer, thinking again of Keen, and how he was willing to kill Elizabeth to get what he wanted. “I’ll make sure she’s fine,” he answered, rather bluntly. He shook his head, and bit the inside of his cheek. “Andrew, you have my undying gratitude. So why don’t you and the rest of your team enjoy the flight, enjoy all the amenities my crew can offer.”  
The doctor knew at this point, the conversation was over. He nodded at Red. “When she wakes up, she’ll need you more than ever, after what she’s been through.”  
Red nodded. And I’ll need her more than ever. He turned his attention from the doctor and turned his sights to Lizzie. His clothes were still filled with her blood, but he would not leave her. Not yet. If it were up to him, he’d never leave her side again.  
#####  
She was on fire. Her shoulder screamed in agony. Hot, so hot….she hurt. Help, she thought. Help me. Her mouth was so try she could hardly form words.  
“Red…..”  
Red, who had dozed off at her side, jumped at the weak sound of her tiny voice.  
“I’m here, Lizzie.” He grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles. “It’s good to hear your voice, sweetheart. You’re going to be okay, I promise.”  
Heat from her body hit him like a punch to the gut as he threw off her blankets. “My Lord, you’re burning up.”  
The doctor appeared at Red’s request. He placed a palm on Lizzie’s forehead and throat. “She has a mild fever; a slight infection from the gunshot; not uncommon; I’ll get an antibiotic drip ready for her.”  
Red heard the doctor, but chose not to acknowledge the physician’s words. He focused instead on Lizzie's flushed, feverish cheeks, wishing he could take her pain and discomfort unto himself.  
“Ray, are you listening to me?”  
Red’s eyes never left Lizzie’s still form. “I hear you.”  
“Get the rest of her clothes off; begin sponging her body with cool wet cloths until we can get her fever down.”  
Watching her writhe in pain, her body touched with violence once again, and at the hands of Tom Keen, Red raged silently, grateful Keen was dead, but at the same time, silently applauded Elizabeth’s bravery, and her unbending strength in ending her ex-husband.  
He stood and leaned over her, whispering words only she could hear. “You are safe, you are with me. I’m taking you some place where no one will ever find you.”  
“Red, don’t leave me, promise,” her voice, weak and raspy, pleaded with him.  
Her words shattered him. He’d sooner go to hell than leave her.  
“Never, Lizzie. I’ll never leave you.” Not until you tell me to go.  
Red’s lip quivered as he held back tears. They could both be dead now, if not for her.  
She fell back to sleep, and he tenderly extricated his hand from hers. He needed to cool her off, and get that fever down.  
As he entered the tiny bathroom to retrieve and fill several cloths with cool water, Red took a moment to allow himself the luxury of letting go. Tears he hadn’t shed in decades, now fell onto his cheeks, tears for Lizzie, tears for all she’d suffered today, all because of him. The blood from his hands, Lizzie’s blood, rinsed from his hands into the sink, and down the drain.  
If only Lizzie’s trauma and the realization of all that she had done in order to gain her innocence, could be easily rinsed away as well.  
#####


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red whisks Lizzie away to a safe house in Bermuda ~ He wants to take care of her physical wound ~ but what of her emotional state after she killed Tom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Red forgive himself for Lizzie's wound? Will the secluded pink beaches of Bermuda bring them together? Or push them further apart?

“I-I’m sorry…..”

Red roused at the sound of her voice. He must have fallen asleep beside her. Looking at his watch, he saw that it had only been less than an hour. She was in his arms; one leg thrown over his groin, her head buried in his neck, strands of her hair tickling his ears. She must be talking in her sleep, he thought. He certainly hoped so, because his body had betrayed him, judging by his unwanted erection, and he didn’t want her to notice. 

He’d sponged her down, cooling her feverish body after removing all her clothes except for her lacy undies and bra – which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, he was paying for it. His body had reacted like any man would to a half naked woman in his arms.

Red had fought his feelings, physical and emotional, for so long that he was helpless to curb his hunger for her. 

Truth be told, if he could keep her safe like this, in his arms, he would do so forever.

He swallowed hard, and then made a vain attempt to tamp down his arousal, but to no avail. He hated to move her, and, to be perfectly honest, he cherished the fact that she’d trusted him enough, even in slumber, to crave his closeness.

She affected him like no other woman before her. He found his voice, and then murmured in her ear.

“What are you sorry about, sweetheart?” Even in her fevered, pained state, his Lizzie was probably haunted by the events that had taken place in the diner. She’d shot Keen… and Red was afraid she’d never get over that act.

She was sorry she shot Tom – that must be why she was so remorseful, Red thought.

“Talk to me, Lizzie...”

“I can’t lose Red; where is he? I can’t find Red………….I love - love him.”

Then she moved, and was now practically lying on top of him. It took every fiber of his being to ignore his arousal, now painfully aching for something he didn’t deserve. Suddenly, tears filled his eyes as he processed fully what she’d said. “Oh Lizzie…” He kissed her brow, her proclamation of love taking him by surprise. 

Red shook his head. She was talking through the fever, and couldn’t have meant what she said.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he whispered, gently kissing her cheek, his words a mantra until she fell back to sleep.

Tenderly, he moved from her side in an attempt to rid himself of his aching erection. Fleetingly he thought of taking care of it himself, but he wouldn’t leave her, not even for a moment. He needed a distraction, which came in the form of Andrew knocking on the cabin door.

“How is she?”

Red inhaled heavily, and then bit his inner cheek. “She’s talking in her sleep and her skin is still feverish. Why isn’t she waking up?”

Andrew approached and placed a palm to Liz’s head. “She’s in shock. She went through hell today, and it’s going to take time for her to recover. I need to check her stitches, and change her dressing.”

Red answered with conviction. “I’ll take care of her, no matter how long, no matter what it takes. She will be well again.”

He sat on the bed, holding Lizzie’s hand, his eyes never leaving hers. After a time, Andrew changed her bandages while Red sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving her. I love you too, he thought. I don’t deserve to love you, but I do. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her blonde hair framed her face beautifully. Even in her injured state, she was stunning.

“Ray?”

His eyebrows raised in question.

“Let’s get her off this plane and to a nice warm beach. Could be the best thing for her.”

Red nodded. “Yes. Would you send Dembe in, please?”

Moments later, Dembe entered the room. “Raymond, Edward would like you to know that we are approaching the landing strip; he’s ready to land.”

Red nodded. “Good. I take it the car will meet us?”

Dembe nodded and stepped forward. “Elizabeth is strong. She will heal, with your help. You are doing the right thing, bringing her here. She needs you now. Do not worry about anything else.”

“Thank you, Dembe.”

#####

Twenty minutes later, Red’s plane landed at his private air strip in the remote area of Horseshoe Bay in Bermuda. One of his favorite safe houses was located here on a secluded house close to a private beach, complete with powdery pink beaches, and surrounded by steep cliffs on one side and remote coves on the other. It was a heavenly hideaway, perfect for Lizzie’s recovery.

Red was told the weather was a perfect, sunny, eighty five degrees, skies as blue as Lizzie’s eyes, with not a cloud in sight.

He sat on the bed, grabbing her hand, kissing her knuckles and just taking a moment to look at her. “You saved me, my Lizzie.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “No matter how long it takes, you will be well again.”

To his delight, her eyes fluttered open and Red held his breath when she turned her head to look at him. Her pained smile nearly undid him.  
“Hi.” 

Red’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “Hi.”

She moved to rise from the bed, and cringed, letting out a tiny cry.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Red comforted her as he helped her to sit up. “You were hit in your shoulder, but we’ve taken care of it. You’re going to be okay, Lizzie.”  
She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. “Am I?”

Red sensed she was asking about more than just her wound. He played with her hair, and fought for composure. Tilting his head, he smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

Both felt the plane descending, and for the first time Lizzie realized they were on Red’s jet. “Where are we?”

“Paradise.”  
#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters; and thanks to all of you for your support, and lovely comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and doubt and guilt from Red ~~ how will he deal with the fact that Lizzie loves him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.

After getting Lizzie settled in one of his opulent guest suites, Red modestly turned his head while Andrew and his team undressed Lizzie, cleaned her wound, checked her stitches, and wrapped her in a satin robe.

Noticeably drowsy from the pain medication administered to her, she was barely able to stay awake during the ministrations to her wound. For that, Red was grateful that she didn’t appear to be in too much pain.

Finding himself alone with her once more, Red pulled a chair from a corner of the room and sat by her side for a time. The more he had time to think about all they had endured in the short time they’d been here, the more he wondered if what he’d done for Lizzie so far had been for the greater good… or was he just the harbinger of doom in her life?

Her words kept echoing in his ears. “I love Red….” She couldn’t have meant them, could she? She was writhing in pain and in shock when she murmured them in her fevered condition.  
Funny that after all this time, he’d doubt himself when it came to the one person who could give him his second chance.

Second chance at what? He mused silently as he took her tiny, soft hand in his own from where it lay on the pristine coverlet. He moved his head so that he could watch her, sleeping finally without pain, peaceful in a place where no one could touch her, harm her. He could do that for her, at least.

He once thought that they’d be a great team, and they were. He had felt that eliminating her psychotic husband would be beneficial to her, and it turned out that finally the obstacle that was Jacob Phelps was also erased from her life. But at what cost?

She was on the run, with him… with a bullet wound in her shoulder. Her lovely body had been damaged by a weapon that was part of Red’s world; it should never have touched her.

Lizzie had never been hurt this badly before; especially while under his protection. This was too close for comfort. A few inches over, and Keen’s bullet would have hit the mark: Lizzie’s heart.  
Suddenly, Red found himself doubting his abilities to properly protect her. She was suffering because of him.

How could this happen? How could she have been hurt when Red had been so close to Keen, with his gun drawn and ready to shoot? Why hadn’t he protected her better? Was he losing his edge when it came to Lizzie? 

He hadn’t suffered a heartbreaking shock like this in over two decades. But now, watching her, seeing her with bandages and stitches and battling a fever as well, Red realized that coming this close to losing Lizzie was affecting his judgment. He needed to gain control of himself, but he couldn’t seem to manage that just yet.

“I’m so sorry, Lizzie.” Tears and guilt choked him, shattering his heart. “It should have been me.”

Red wearily rose from the chair. He was intensely craving some air and a drink. He hadn’t had a cigarette in years, but all of a sudden, he also wanted to smoke. 

Making his way to the office he kept on the ground floor toward the back of the house, he headed to the glass-cased cabinet near his huge antique desk and poured himself a generous portion of scotch from a crystal decanter. 

“Raymond, how is Elizabeth?”

He’d hardly noticed that Dembe had entered the office. And for the first time, he wasn’t in the mood to chat with his surrogate son. “She’s resting, peacefully, for now. Would you please sit with her for a bit? I need a bit of fresh air.”

“Of course. Are you alright?”

Red managed a pained smile, just barely. “I’m fine.” What Red really wanted to say was, “Lizzie told me she loved me, and I can’t deal with that at the moment.”  
Taking the cue, Dembe nodded and left the room, leaving Red to his thoughts and to his scotch.

Downing the amber liquid in one swallow, Red closed his eyes and allowed the liquor to burn a path down his throat to his belly. It felt and tasted so good that he poured himself another, then another.  
After ten minutes, he slammed the glass down on the smooth wood surface, and then turned and left the house, heading towards the privacy of his secluded beach.

Dembe was close behind him, but knew Red well enough to keep his distance.

Red had to think of a better way to protect Lizzie until this Cabal affair was settled.

Because if he failed again like he did in that restaurant, he may not be lucky enough the next time, and he could lose her.

That possibility was not an option.

#####

She was dreaming. She had to be. Nothing could feel as good as this.

Gradually Liz awakened, and slowly took in her surroundings. She must have slept through the car ride to Red’s house. Wait… where were they? She remembered Red telling her they were in ‘Paradise,’ and by the looks of the luxurious room she now found herself in, if this wasn’t Heaven, she was certainly close.

Her body felt like it lay on a floating cloud. The warmth of the sun caressed her face like a tender lover. The cool sheets beneath her had to be silk, and a single fluffy pillow rested under her head. 

This room was a feast for the eyes. Everywhere she looked, opulence was the theme. White furniture shaded with gold took her breath away. She’d never been in a bed this large. Did they actually make super-King sized beds? If they did, Red surely possessed one, and she was the proud occupant of it at the moment.

Billowy, sheer, snowy curtains that came from the open balcony doors curled and waved with the warm breeze that kissed her body. Realizing that she wore nothing except a lovely silky robe led her to a brief moment of panic, thinking that Red had undressed her. After a moment, she noticed that her bandages were freshly changed, which led her to the conclusion that it was the doctor who had undressed her instead. She didn’t want to think that Red had taken off her clothes, so she chose to believe the other option.

Her wound still throbbed with every breath she took, but she remembered refusing the painkillers Red’s doctor had given her. The important thing was that she was alive, though. And so was Red. Seems she’d saved them both. She and Red had escaped again.   
Seems they’d saved each other.  
Tom hadn’t been so lucky.  
He was dead. The man whom she’d fallen in love with, married, and planned to have a family with, someday… was gone.

But in truth, Tom had died long before she’d shot him; when he’d held her at gunpoint and Red was the one who’d lowered his weapon.

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her ex-husband… imposter, and betrayer, and abuser – the man who’d planned her elimination along with a list of her team.

But the tears were not because she’d killed him.

Surprisingly, Lizzie felt no remorse.

She was crying now; realization hitting her as hard as that bullet had impacted her shoulder. With all that Red had put her through, kept from her, confused her with, presented her with more questions rather than answers… it was this man, Red, who’d saved her once again. Whisked her away to a tropical island to keep her safe, so that they might continue to hide until he could have her exonerated.

He was there the night of the fire.

She had no doubt that he had taken her out of that house to save her, as well.

And he’d gone on saving her from afar until they met at the Post Office that first day of work for her, nearly three years ago.

He loved her, simple as that. It was so clear to her now.  
She laughed through her tears, her heart racing in her chest. It had been Red whom she’d cared for, truly, all these years. She couldn’t stop thinking of the times when she’d nearly lost him… to that bullet wound in his chest, when Garrick had him tortured and almost killed… when the boiler blew and she had panicked, seeing his lifeless body lying beneath the debris, knowing she couldn’t live without him… wouldn’t live without him. Whatever happened next, they’d survive – but together, not apart. Never again.

“Where the hell is he?” She spoke aloud, alone in this magnificent room that could have been taken from a page in a story book, about a princess in an ivory tower.

She had to tell him. Now. 

She loved him. Had he heard her? Did he answer her when she said it? Her mind had been so fuzzy. But she was sure of one thing. She loved Red.

She wanted to get up and find him; tell him what she felt for him. She missed his touch, his eyes, and the way he swept her hair from her face.

His voice when he said her name.

She loved him, and as soon as she could get out of this damn bed, she was going to make it loud and clear to him.

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta, Meaghan M ~~ you rock, my friend ~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is feeling better, but Red is nowhere to be found; but avoiding her is not going to work; she sets out to find him and tell him how she feels, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go ~ I hope you are all enjoying the story.

Four days later, Lizzie was truly sick and tired of being confined to this room, beautiful though it was.

She’d seen Red only fleetingly in those four days. Mostly it was the doctor, or one of the medical team, seeing to her wound, cleaning and changing her dressing. In fact, the doctor had proclaimed that her wound had healed so swiftly, that he agreed with Liz, and told her it was time for her to get out of bed, and maybe take a short walk to the beach….with the aid of either Red, or someone of his choosing.

Liz didn’t want anyone but Red, but it seemed her host had seen fit to virtually ignore her the past few days.

Oh, he’d come to see her while she was still confined to bed, and act perfectly polite and concerned. He’d sit on the edge of her bed, and they’d discuss how she was feeling. He actually apologized more than once, telling her it was his fault that she had been wounded; that he should have been the one recuperating from a gunshot.

Of course, Liz thought he was being ridiculous and completely wrong. She was glad Tom was dead. She thought she’d feel worse, even guilty about killing her ex. But the truth was, it was either him or Red. And Liz close to save Red, the way he’d always saved her, from the moment they met.

Every time she chose to bring up the subject of her feelings toward him, he always found a reason to cut short their conversation, and leave her in this room.

She was being treated like a queen, and every wish had been granted. She was cared for by Red’s staff professionally and with great compassion. Placed on her tray every evening with her dinner, was a crystal bud containing a single blush-hued tea rose, which, as Dembe pointed out, was native to Bermuda, and as such, grew prolific on Red’s island home.

Her gourmet meals, which consisted of fresh fish, the most delectable fruit and the greenest of vegetables, were delivered promptly, usually by Dembe. The warm, welcome breezes from the open terrace door in her large suite often lulled her into peaceful slumber. She slept deeper in this tropical paradise than she ever thought she could. Every wish and request was granted to her without question, but she was selfish; she wanted Red.

But Red had drawn away from her since she told him she loved him. Could it be he still didn’t believe he deserved her love? Deserved to be happy?

In the short time they’d be on the run, Liz’s feelings for Red had changed, grown deeper. They’d been through more in weeks than most couples went through in a lifetime.

They nearly died just several days ago. Liz didn’t want to go through that again, nearly losing him. He had to understand and accept that her love for him was real, was deep.

She no longer wanted to live without him.

#####

After finding a walk-in closet the size of a small apartment, she discovered a complete wardrobe from lingerie, to dresses, to jeans and more, had been chosen for her. She couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that Red had done all this for her. 

He was safe, she told herself. Alive. They were both alive, thank God. The gunshot she took was worth everything, as long as Red was alive.

Liz craved a shower and didn’t wait for help. Walking on shaky legs, she slowly made her way to a bathroom that was larger than her motel room. Liz turned on the shower housed in the grey tiled mammoth shower stall.

Holding on as she stepped in and under the warm, shooting silver spray, Liz groaned audibly as the healing water caressed and soothed her wounded body.

There were a number of imported shampoos and fragrant shower gels for her use. She squeezed a generous amount of coconut scented shampoo into her hair, closed her eyes and savored the scent as she worked the suds through her tendrils. 

Working a dime-sized amount of gel into the cloth, then sliding the fabric over her body, trying not to wet her wound, Liz couldn’t help but think of Red, where he was and what he was doing right at this moment.

‘I want him,’ she thought, softly rubbing the soap into her skin, from her neck, down her breasts, around each plump globe. Sliding the cloth down her torso to her navel and below, Liz became aroused from her own actions.  
She closed her eyes, and imagined that it was Red’s hands touching her, washing her, gliding the slippery soap around her breasts, and down further, between her thighs. Liz opened her legs, and began to rub the cloth over her mound, and inside her body.

She groaned, as her ministrations began to awaken her body. Her nipples hardened and budded, and her swollen skin between her legs throbbed in time to her rushing heartbeat.

Replacing the cloth with her fingers, Liz stepped back into the wall of the shower, and while the warm water poured onto her in shooting sprays, she pushed her fingers in and out, rubbing her clit faster and harder, till her orgasm was close.

Finally, standing on her toes, her fingers working feverishly to achieve climax, Liz tensed, and waited for the rush of pleasure to wash over her.

All the while, her mind on the one man she needed, wanted, desired.

Loved.

She rinsed off, shut off the shower and wrapped a soft bath towel around her, stepped out of the bathroom and into her room.

#####

Feeling suddenly invigorated, she slipped into a pink and yellow cottony halter sundress she’d found hanging in her closet, along with a pair of soft leather sandals, that fit perfectly, of course. She brushed out her hair till it shone, and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes were bright and a tiny yellowing mark on her shoulder was the only proof that she’d been hurt. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she’d worn a summer dress instead of FBI issue clothes, not to mention sandals. Her face was free of makeup, and she chose to wear no bra under the halter style garb.

Making her way downstairs and following the voices coming from one of the rooms, she found Dembe and Mr. Kaplan sharing a cup of coffee. They were watching a computer screen, and both looked up when they saw her enter.

“Elizabeth, you should be resting,” Dembe’s look of concern was endearing, but Liz was adamant. 

“I’m fine, I promise, Dembe. Good morning, Mr. Kaplan.”

“You’re looking well, Dearie,” the petite associate of Red commented. “I think a little air would do you good. Do you want me to walk with you?”

Liz smiled and shook her head, her mission clear. “I’m fine, I promise. In fact, I’ve never felt better. Where’s Red?”

Red’s associates hesitated, then looked at each other. Dembe exhaled a heavy sigh before answering. “He’d down at the beach, Elizabeth. I can come with you, show you the way --”

“--No.” Liz nodded, her lips curved in a big smile. She turned, her mission clear. “Thank you. I’ll find my way.”

Both Dembe and Mr. Kaplan nodded and returned her smiles. “Just go west when you leave the house, and make your way along the shore. You’ll find him soon enough. Be careful now, take your time. Seems he could use a little diversion.” Mr. Kaplan gave Lizzie a wink, and it was all Liz needed. 

She made her way out of the house through the double glass doors in the hall. Nothing was going to keep her from finding Red. She’d missed him. She hoped that he'd missed her.

#####

He sat against a palm tree, alone, his eyes closed, inhaling the scents of tea roses, lilies and morning glories that drifted on the breeze. It felt good to wear light linen garb, a straw hat and sandals instead of a three piece suit for once. The nearly constant eighty degree days called for casual clothes. His mind was preoccupied, but not with business, not today. He needed to leave the house today. If Marvin called with crucial news, Dembe knew where he was. He just couldn’t stop thinking about…

Lizzie. His mind reeled from thoughts of the shooting. His heart shredded as he continued to imagine what could have happened to her. He’d purposely avoided her the past few days, and knew he’d been wrong to do so.

He missed her, but she was better off just resting, without the added stress of dealing with him.

Red had brought her here to heal, and that’s exactly what she was going to do. He had an entire staff of assistants, plus Dembe and Kate to keep her company. She didn’t need him underfoot, adding small talk to her recovery time.

If Marvin called with the good news Red hoped for, then it would all be over, they could fly back to Washington, and Lizzie would be safe. Then she could be rid of him, and start a new life, doing anything she chose. Because she deserved that.

Deserved better than him.

With that thought in mind, he allowed himself to drift off. He hadn’t slept since they landed, days ago, his only thought, Lizzie’s recovery.

But even in his dreams, he saw her…..

She was walking toward him, under a cloudless Bermuda sky, dressed in an exquisite floral sundress that swayed as she walked along the pink, sugary sand. Her hair blew softly around her beautiful face as the tropical breeze caressed every inch of her alluring body. Her sandaled toes kissed by the surf as she strolled, relaxed, but with purpose.

He wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her on the sand, under a robin’s egg blue sky. To bury himself inside her soft heat. To tell her he loved her, to have her tell him she loved him just as much.

She was a dream from which he never wished to awaken from.

But, as always, his dream ended. Something was tugging at his shirt.

#####

“Red?”

A sweet feminine voice jolted him from his vision. He opened his eyes, and saw her kneeling beside him, on the sand.

“Lizzie,” his eyes widened at the sight of her. She was no dream; she was here, smiling at him, looking soft, yet strong, a woman with a purpose. He knew that look. It was a look he adored. He swallowed hard, and faced her. “Lizzie, what are you doing here? You should be resting.”

“I’ve rested enough. It’s been days and days and I don’t want to rest, or talk.”

He sat up, attempting to be stern, but failing miserably as far as she was concerned. “Then why are you here?”

No words were needed as she preferred to show him why she was here, on the beach. Taking in his ecru linen slacks and short sleeved shirt, unbuttoned and showing the glorious sprinkling of his chest hair, she straddled him, smiling slyly as his expression showed her that she had taken him by surprise. Raymond Reddington needed to be shocked right now, and taking him off guard had instilled a certain power in Lizzie. She took his face in her hands, and caressed his blond stubble. He hadn’t shaved and she adored the look, adored him.

“Kiss me, just kiss me, and don’t stop.”

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> Thank you all, for reading and leaving such generous comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red finally decide that being together is so much better than being apart.

“Don’t say anything.” Lizzie was breathless, anticipating her next move, and loving that she’d taken him off guard. “Kiss me, just kiss me.”

Before he had a chance to debate the reason for her presence here, she breathed in the scent of him: a touch of sandalwood, a little spice, and something else so undeniably Red. He was her drug, her addiction and, as she slid his sunglasses off and onto the sand, she knew that she was forever his. 

“Lizzie, your wound; you should be in bed.”  
“Is that an invitation? Because I came all the way out here to be with you, but if you want to go back to the house, to your bed, we –”

He squinted up at her, that tongue of his playing across his inner mouth. That action alone made her smile and stop talking. Ah, Red, she thought, stop fighting what we both want. Those expressive leaf-green eyes of his were searching hers. Liz knew that everything about the persona that was Raymond Reddington was very complex and detail-oriented. And right about now, he was trying to figure what to make of her assertiveness; her surprise seduction. He was trying to think of a way out. Ah, but in their very close proximity, Lizzie felt his groin stiffen with arousal, and silently she triumphed.

“The only place I want to be right now is here, with you. I’m not leaving, not moving. As a matter of fact, I’m quite comfortable where I am. And it seems to me that you’re happy to see me as well.”

Her eyebrows wriggled up and down, and she thought she saw a ghost of a smile curve his lips, but it was gone before he revealed his hand.

Electricity sizzled between them; Liz noticed it, felt it. How could Red deny what was between them? What they could be if only he’d give in to his feelings for her and make love to her?

######

When he lifted his head and their eyes met, he swallowed and whatever he was about to say caught in his throat. 

She was here. Now. With him. Close, so close. His erection grew painful, rubbing against the zipper of his thin linen slacks. To his utter surprise, and maybe, just maybe, his immense pleasure as well, he noticed that Lizzie wore no panties under that delightful, flared sundress. And the friction from the tender skin of her flesh was lighting a fire inside him, sparking the embers that had been hidden for far too long.

He took a shaky breath, afraid to move, lest she disappear. “Lizzie.”

“I know you think you failed me, because I was shot, but Red, maybe I feel the same way. You were almost killed as well. And I couldn’t bear it if Tom had killed you. But we both made it out alive. And we are here in this incredible, magical place. You and me, together. Why do you want to waste time talking and trying to be reasonable, when all I see is us, alive? Can’t we, for once, put everything else aside? The Cabal? Tom? Running? Please Red, say something.”

A single, fat tear flared down her flushed porcelain cheek, and Red found no words that could possibly halt her actions. Nor did he want her to stop. He was powerless when it came to this fearless woman whom he adored. He surrendered himself, finally, ultimately.

Sensing no argument forthcoming, she celebrated her silent victory. Red felt her lift herself from him for just a fraction to slide her hand to the zipper of his slacks. Slowly, deliberately, she pulled the zipper down, separating the teeth one by one, driving him wild. Those fingers of hers tentatively touched, then gripped him. Red gave up the fight for the self-control that he’d already lost.  
Gripping her hips and raising them, while his gaze never left her own, he slowly lowered her down while she drove him home. His mouth went as dry as the sand they sat on. He felt her stretch to accommodate his thickness, and a soft moan from her nearly drove him over the edge. His hands opened her legs wider in order gain deeper entry into her heat. She was so wet and tight that it took all he possessed not to end this quickly. He wanted to savor her, to cherish being buried inside her.

“Touch me,” she implored, arching her back as Red began to move inside her. He released her hips and untied her halter, pulling it down to her waist and releasing her beautiful breasts, swollen now, her nipples protruding and aching to be sucked.

Red’s tongue worked his lips as he broke his own silence. Cupping her, relishing the fullness of her, palming her nipples, he brought them to his mouth. “Ah, so beautiful,” he whispered, nipping, sucking and kissing while Lizzie’s arms wrapped around him. She lifted herself up, and nearly released him, then lowered herself back onto his heat.

He wanted to devour her, touch and love her from head to toe. Her breasts were a feast for his eyes, his hands, his lips. He suckled her nipples while she cried out for more. He slid his hands down to her hips once more, and then moved to her clit, wanting to see her come. 

“Don’t stop, Red, please don’t stop,” she begged, implored, and kissed him, her tongue urging his mouth open, where his own swirled and circled against her own. He felt her orgasm was close; she was so wet, so uncontrollable, and he wanted to lay her down on the sand and have her feel his weight upon her.

But he was too close. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to deprive her of everything she was feeling. “Never. I’ll never stop. Come for me, my Lizzie. Go over for me; I love you; love you more than you’ll ever know.”

With that, her cries of completion surrounded them both. He gathered her tight in his arms, lifting her and lowering her, up and down, in and out, faster and harder. Her declaration of love flooded him as she kept repeating the words over and over, while they reached the pinnacle together.

“I know,” she answered as she buried her head in his shoulder. “I know.”

#####

Moments later, she felt herself being lifted from him, and her halter top being tied behind her neck. It was a gentle touch, and Lizzie moaned in response to his tender ministrations.

Then she was sitting on his lap, in his arms. His sunglasses were back in place, his slacks and shirt all buttoned and zipped. It was as if nothing happened between them.

With one small change. Something had happened.

When Lizzie looked up, she was met with a warm smile that melted her heart.

“Hi.”

A tiny chuckle escaped his throat. “Hi.”

The sound of birds, mixed with the gentle warm breeze and the sounds of the surf, lulled them as they held each other close.

“You are incorrigible,” he pointed out, attempting to act stern, but failing miserably.

She looked up at him. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

He nodded. “We should go back to the house. Dembe and Kate will wonder what’s happened to us.”

Lizzie kissed him hard and soundly, loving the softness of his mouth, enjoying the way he responded to her. “Oh, I think they know what we’re up to.”

Finally, his smile curved down. “Lizzie, this changes everything between us now; you know that, don’t you?”

She caressed his cheek, loving the stubble and wishing he’d forget to shave once in a while. “You love me.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“We’ll be free someday. I trust you with all my heart, Red. I want to be with you. You know that, don’t you?”

He seemed to focus on a point over her shoulder. “I never dared to wish for anything like this. I want so badly to give you everything. We are not quite free, Lizzie, not yet. I don’t deserve this, don’t deserve you and I don’t know how long it will take until I gain your freedom. But I’ll never stop until you are exonerated. And I will do anything, no matter what it takes, to give you all that you deserve.”

“Red, look at me.” She turned his head toward her, so that he would be focused on nothing but her.

She took off his sunglasses, wanted to see that the love she knew was reflected there. “I know you feel guilty about Tom shooting me, but I’m fine, and what matters now is that we’re together. I want to be with you, always. And I think it’s time you listened to me for a change.”

“Really?” Visibly amused, he stood with her in his arms.

She giggled as he began to walk back towards the house. “Yes, really.”

She couldn’t get close enough to him as he carried her effortlessly into the house, past Dembe, whose smile couldn’t be disguised, and a very delighted Kate Kaplan, who gave Lizzie a thumbs-up sign as Red glared at both of them.

Heading towards the massive staircase, Lizzie reveled in the strength and power in his arms and hands. He nuzzled her temple as he approached the landing. “I think it’s time we ‘talked’ some more, don’t you think?”

“Mmmm,” she answered as he took one step at a time, pausing here and there to look into her eyes. “I’d like to know so much more about you.”

“Ask away, Lizzie. But first, I think a nice warm bath to start.”

As they reached the top of the stairs, Red headed for the roomy bathroom, filled with fragrant oils and tropical-scented bath beads.

“Okay,” she said as he stood her on her feet, and lifted her sundress up and off her. Then he undressed before her, and she wanted to cry when she caught sight of his scars, proof of his devotion to her, obviously from a time when she was too young to realize the sacrifices he’d make for her. He was revealing everything to her now, and she realized that she’d never known what love was, until now.

Until this man surrendered not only to the authorities, but also, to her.

“Don’t,” he touched her face, kissing her gently, urging her with just a touch that this wasn’t the time to speak of scars or fire, of past hurt and lost chances.

She stood silent and nodded when he ran the water for a bath, and then poured heavenly scented oils into the water, for her pleasure as well as for his own.

She watched him as those beautiful, strong hands of his carefully and tenderly led her into the opulent tub, the size of a small swimming pool.

He settled in behind her, arranging her between his legs and amidst the fragrant bubbles. She leaned back against his chest, rejoicing in the steady beat of his heart, and reveled in the touch of his gentle fingers as they bathed her, so careful not to touch her healing shoulder.

She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his hands as he began to wash her hair. Sensations of bliss washed over her. Red’s fingers massaged the coconut scented shampoo into her scalp, rubbing the suds around the crown of her head, his actions so tender and loving, Lizzie’s eyes filled with tears of joy. Nothing would separate them now. They could do this. Together.  
Red surrendered himself to her body and soul, realizing finally, that he was longer that hideous fish languishing in a dark cave. Perhaps he’d finally been given his second chance. 

His dream of steering his own ship home, guided by Polaris, was suddenly a possibility. 

After all, Lizzie had told him that he’d make a terrific captain.

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> I'd like to thank Meaghan M, for taking the time to edit my work; you make me shine, my friend ~ love ya!
> 
> And thanks also to Cress 26, who listens to me rant and helps with my plot points, and also takes precious time out to read before I post.
> 
> And thanks to all of you who read my interpretation of Lizzington; I cant tell you all what your comments and kudos mean to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this - there's more coming, I promise! And I love hearing from readers too!


End file.
